1. Field
The following description relates to a non-volatile memory device and a manufacturing method thereof. The following description concerns a non-volatile memory device capable of effectively preventing the generation of leakage current when a control gate is off, in a manner that employs a structure in which a length of the control gate is extended, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the conventional method, using a height of a floating gate, a control gate of an Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM) is manufactured by etching-back a poly layer to form the control gate in the form of spacer. As conventionally manufactured EEPROM cell are used in various products, there is a need to reduce a leakage current in particular at a high temperature motion.
In order to reduce the leakage current that is generated in the EEPROM cell, it is required that a length of the control gate is extended. Since a length of the control gate is determined according to a thickness of the poly layer to form the control gate, so it is difficult to extend a length of the control gate, unless a thickness of poly layer is changed. According to the conventional method, it is difficult to extend a length of a control gate, because a control gate is formed by means of the etch-back.